La répartition
by Tristana702
Summary: Comment se sont déroulés les cérémonies de répartition? Est-ce que le choix du Choixpeau est toujours sans surprise ou est-ce que parfois quelqu'un se démarque? Bonne lecture!
1. James Sirius Potter

Voici quelques histoires de comment aurait pu se dérouler les différents cérémonies des premières années! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le jeune garçon entra dans la salle, tout était exactement comme son père lui avait décrit. Les quatre tables aux couleurs des maisons, les professeurs, les blasons. Il remarqua le Professeur Londubat qui lui fit un grand sourire. Le stress monta en flèche tandis qu'il approchait du Choixpeau.

La Directrice prit la parole puis commença à nommer chaque élève de première année. James redoutait le moment où son nom allait être prononcé. Il se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffles où se trouvait Ted Lupin, son presque frère, qui lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager. Teddy était l'un des trop nombreux orphelins de la guerre… Enfin, le moment tant redouté arriva et le Professeur prononça son nom…

« James Sirius Potter »

Les murmures se firent entendre « Potter ? », « Le fils d'Harry Potter ? », « Le fils du Survivant ? », « Le fils de L'élu ? ». James tenta un sourire et pris un air confiant qui ne dupas pas ma directrice. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire indulgent avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Je me demandais quand le fils Potter arriverai à Poudlard ! Bon… Humm… Le Choix est compliqué… Du courage comme son père… Blagueur comme les Weasley et… AH !AH ! Un mépris pour les règles comme les Maraudeurs ! Pas si compliqué que cela finalement ! Tout cela est digne d'un… GRYFFONDOR ! »

James soupira d'aise, il avait eu peur d'être envoyé à Serpentard pendant un instant mais ça y été… Il était à Gryffondor… Comme ses parents et ses grands-parents… Comme toute sa famille ! Heureux, il alla s'asseoir à côté de ses nouveaux camarades qui acclamaient le fait d'avoir un Potter dans leur maison. Depuis sa table, Ted lui fit un grand sourire et leva les pouces en l'air comme pour lui dire: "Bien joué!"

Il ne lui manquait plus que d'envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour les prévenir et une magnifique année pouvait commencer ! Il sourit en imaginant son frère à sa place d'ici une année. Il allait bien l'embêter avec ça ! Foi de James Sirius Potter ! C'est sûr, ce n'est pas pour rien s'il portait le nom de deux des Maraudeurs ! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à mettre la main sur leurs cahiers et d'apprendre à devenir un Animagus ! Il sourit en imaginant Ted et lui sous la cape, la carte à la main, explorant le château après le couvre-feu. Poudlard et ses professeurs pouvaient trembler : Les nouveaux Maraudeurs sont là !

* * *

Et voilà! une nouvelle histoire la deuxième est déjà écrite et tapée, j'attends juste un petit peu avant de la mettre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! Biz

ps: On m'a signalé que Ted était à Poufsouffle et non pas à Gryffondor et que dans la version françaises Gryffondor était avec un "Y", j'ai donc corrigé les fautes et désolé mais comme j'ai lu les livres il y a longtemps et que je ne regarde les films plus qu'en vo sous-titré anglais... N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a d'autre erreur! Donc merci à Cetelem pour ça!)


	2. Albus Severus Potter

Coucou, voici donc ma nouvelle mini-histoire!

Avant de commencer, merci à:

 **Deponia:** C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très profond, mais heureuse que tu es trouvé sa mignon.

 **Mon Trinôme (préférée!) :** Merci de m'avoir laissé ton, avis Trinôme! Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement! (c'est cool les vancances!)

 **Cetelem:** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir signalé mes erreurs (rectifié grâce à toi!), j'esssaie de faire attention aux fautes mais bon (Trinôme peut le confirmer)je suis une bille en orthographe!

* * *

La peur ne voulait plus le quitter depuis sa descente du train. Même son père n'avait pu le rassurer de sa peur. Sa peur d'être rejeté par sa famille si jamais il allait à Serpentard… Il parlait le Fourchelang et adorait s'amuser avec les serpents. Ainsi qu'embêter sa petite sœuret il avait toujours préféréruser plutôt que d'affronter en face ses ennemis. Il n'était pas un lâche ! Toujours prêt à défendre sa famille et ses amis mais pour lui, les paroles avaient un plus grand pouvoir que la force brute. De plus, le fait qu'il ait préféré discuter avec Scorpius Malefoy à la place de son frère était un nouveau pas vers cette maison. Un Malefoy ! Il a discuté pendant TOUT le trajet avec un MALEFOY ! Le pire ennemi de sa famille ! Mais les deux jeunes garçons avaient immédiatement sympathisé et Albus voulait maintenant être avec son nouvel ami. Les deux garçons se sourirent avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Albus aperçu immédiatement James et Teddy qui lui firent un signe de la main, auquel il n'osa pas répondre. Les premières années furent appelé un par un. Sans vraiment de surprise, Scorpius fut envoyé à Serpentard. Puis son nom fut à son tour appelé. « Albus Severus Potter » Il inspira profondément et s'installa sur le tabouret.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Le second Potter ! Alors voyons voir… Humm… Un grand mépris pour le règlement. Une envie de faire de grande chose… Une envie de ne plus être dans l'ombre de son frère… Tu ressemble vraiment à ton père, as-tu un choix comme lui ou me laisseras-tu décider ?»

« J'irai où je trouverais le plus ma place. »

« Très bien alors… SERPENTARD ! »

Les élèves, les professeurs et même les fantômes furent surprise du choix du vieux chapeau : un Potter à Serpentard ? Mais, le moment de surprise passé, les applaudissements se firent nombreux. Le plus surprenant était que James et Ted applaudissaient presque aussi fort que les Serpentards ou que Scorpius, qui était ravi d'avoir son nouvel ami avec lui. Quand Albus passa près de lui, James ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner en disant :

« Je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle à maman et oncle Ron ! Et surtout pour ton amitié avec Malefoy Junior ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers un de ses amis en rigolant et c'était blanc comme un linge qu'Albus rejoignit sa place auprès de sa nouvelle maison.

* * *

Je la mets avant la troisième lettre car i lien direct entre les deux! (Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné lequel!)

N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis! Biz


	3. Lily Luna Potter

Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre de la Répartition, peut-être le dernier, cela dépend uniquement de vous, qui voulez vous pour le prochain chapitre? Cela peut être n'importe qui! Dite moi et je le fais! Bonne lecture! (ps: j'ai changé de point de vue, dite moi si vous préférez comme ça ou pas!)

* * *

Enfin! Cette année, c'est à mon tour d'entrer à Poudlard! Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce jour! Mes frères se sont moqués de moi quand j'ai hurlé de joie en voyant qu'il y avait une troisième lettres!

Je vais bientôt entrer dans la grande salle et savoir dans quelle maison je vais passer mon temps. J'espère que je pourrai participer au Quidditch l'année prochaine! Même si ça va être bizarre d'être soit contre James, soit contre Albus.

Et oui, pour moi, il n'y a que deux possibilités! C'est ou Gryffondor ou Serpentard! Hors de question d'aller autre part, ce sont les deux plus fortes maisons et les deux plus grandes de l'école! La preuve: cela fait plus de 50ans que la coupe des quatre maisons et que la coupe de Quidditch se partagent entre eux deux.

Malgré toutes les descriptions que j'ai pu entendre, rien ne m'avait préparé à ça! Les bougies suspendues dans les airs, le ciel étoilé, les tables vident pour le moment mais qui dans quelques minutes seront pleines à ras-bord de nourritures du monde entier (je comprends mieux le regard d'oncle Ron quand il en parle!). Je m'avance et remarque James avec ses amis, il me fait un grand sourire et mime un "Courage Petit Monstre" avec ses lèves… Petit Monstre! Grrr… Il m'énerve à m'appeler comme ça!

Je tourne la tête pour ne pas voir son sourire moqueur et mon regard croise celui de Scorpius… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir comme une idiote et je me maudis pour cela! On dirait une dinde! A coté de lui se trouve bien sûr Albus, c'est mon frère préféré, on adore se battre tous les deux mais il n'est jamais méchant.

Oui… Finalement je me mets à espérer à aller à Serpentard, juste pour être avec lui (non, je ne pense pas du tout u fait qu'il y a également Scorpius à Serpentard!).

Enfin bon, je sais que le choix ne m'appartient pas entièrement mais… On a le droit d'espérer non?

On ne sait jamais vraiment qui va être appelé en premier. L'ordre semble aléatoire, les premiers passent: Un à Serdaigle, deux à Serpentard et… "Lily Luna Potter!"

Je respire calmement et monte sur l'estrade. Le Professeur pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête et j'entends sa voix:

"La fille Potter! La dernière! Bon, que Serpentard ou Gryffondor? Dommage… Il y avait un bon potentiel pour Serdaigle… Bon… Un choix beaucoup plus difficile que pour les deux autres mais… Oui… Ca doit être cela… Et bien tu seras à… GRYFFONDOR!

Bon… Je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps… Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible? Et mon sortilège de chauve-furies tu l'as vu? Okay! Okay! Je ne pleure pas! Je souris comme une dingue et cours à moitié vers James et les autres Gryffondors!

"Félicitation Lily Tu vas voir, on va laminer Serpentard cette année!"

Je lui souris avant de regarder Albus qui montre ses deux pouces levés. Bon, il ne m'en veut pas mais c'est officiel, il n'y a qu'un Potter à Serpentard et deux à Gryffondor! C'est maman et oncle Ron qui vont être content!

Mais être à Gryffondor n'empêche pas de visiter le château la nuit et de traîner avec Albus pour faire tourner Peeves en bourrique! La dernière des Maraudeurs est arrivée! Et je vais tout faire pour montrer qu'une fille peut également avoir de bonnes idées! (surtout quand celle-ci se fourni chez "Weasley pour Sorciers et Sorcières facétieux!")

Et c'est parti pour sept années de jeu et de rire! (Bon, j'ai quand même un objectifs plus sérieux: battre tante Hermione aux BUSES et aux ASPICS!)

* * *

Voilà merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

Et plus particulièrement à Deponia (j'espère que Lily te plait autant qu'Albus!) et à Trinôme (je fais attention aux fautes! Mais c'est dur! Digne d'une L! Parfois je me demande ce que je fais en S! ;-)).

Biz


End file.
